Dos universos y un solo amor
by Gabitox
Summary: Un adolescente con una vida inútil como repartidor de pizzas, pero su vida cambia cuando es transportado a un nuevo mundo, le cuesta acostumbrarse pero aprende rapido ADVERTENCIA: M DE SEXO, para mayores de 17 años
1. Sueño o no, quiero irme!

Era un lugar con un cielo gris y horrendo, Santiago, Chile. Un chico moreno de 17, de cabello cortó negro, ojos café claro y una baja estatura como de 14 años; iba en bicicleta evitando a la gente, tenía una mirada aburrida, atrás de la bicicleta llevaba unas pizzas que entregar, ese chico tenía el nombre de Max, el pensaba con una cara aburrida

Max: (Mi nombre es Max, seguramente algunos no querrán escuchar mi historia ya que se aburrirán, solo soy un entregador de pizzas que hace lo mismo todos los malditos días de su aburrida vida, no tengo familia, no tengo esposa, ni siquiera tengo vida, pero este día fue lo que lo cambio todo)

El chico bajo de la bicicleta para tocar la puerta de lo que parecía una casa abandonada con vidrios rotos, el toco la puerta y grito

Max: ¡Ya traje su pedido!

El muchacho volvió a ver la casa y vio que estaba poco cuidada

Max: ¿Seguro que es aquí? _Calle Maule casa 129_

El volvió a tocar la puerta y se abrió por su cuenta, el chico desconcertado no vio a nadie en toda la casa, Max creyendo que era una broma se sentó y se balanceo en la silla abriendo la pizza para comérsela

Max: Bueno Max, otra vez te la hicieron

Saco un pedazo de pizza y se la comió mientras flojeaba, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio un resplandor morado detrás de una puerta, confundido se levanto de la silla y se dirigió lentamente hacía la puerta, la vio de cerca desde arriba hacía abajo, lentamente la abrió y el brillante resplandor invadió sus ojos dejándolo ciego por un momento. Con los ojos aún casi blancos veía todo borroso, en vez de ver una sala fúnebre y triste, veía una sala encendida y con lo que parecía ver una gran cantidad de libros, el vio como una figura morada se le acercaba a el. Max se froto los ojos con fuerza para ver mejor, cuando la ceguera se fue la figura morada cambio a un unicornio de cabello púrpura oscuro con una franja rosada y otra franja morada clara, esa unicornio se llamaba Twilight Sparkle, ella tenía una mirada extraña sobre el

Max: Un unicornio ¿Violeta? Seguramente debe ser otro sueño

Dijo aún frotándose los ojos, se levanto y se trono los huesos de la espalda

Max: Es un poco raro que sueñe con unicornios ¡Que tal unicornio violáceo! –Dijo saludándola

Twilight: Hola

Max abrió los ojos de repente junto con la boca como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se saco la mugre de los oídos y dijo mientras se reía

Max: Perdona caballo de cuerno, te escuche hablar ja, ja, ja ¿Qué dijiste?

Twilight: Dije: Hola

Max se puso un rato a pensar y dijo mientras se recostaba en un sillón de espuma

Max: Los sueños tan extraños que tengo

Twilight: Disculpa; pero esto no es un sueño ¿Sabes?

Max: No te preocupes fantasía, verás que me voy a despertar

Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

-1 MINUTO DESPUÉS-

El humano estaba en una esquina de la casa moviéndose como loco

Max: Vamos Max, despierta, tu puedes despertar ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DESPIERTAS MIERDA?

Twilight: Te lo dije, esto no es un sueño

Max: Debe haber algo con que me despierte ¡Ya se! ¿Tienes segundo piso?

Twilight: Si ¿Por qué?

Max: Excelente

Dijo esto subiendo por las escaleras al segundo piso dejando a una Twilight pensativa

Twilight: Espera ¿No pensarás...? ¡No, no lo hagas!

Decía ella mientras lo seguía, Max corrió hacía el balcón para saltar hacía al cielo

Max: Si esto es un sueño, demás que puedo volar ¿No?

Dijo esto saltando hacía el suelo mientras que Twilight le grito

Twilight: ¡Te dije que esto no es un sueño!

Max al percatarse de que no podía volar puso una mirada aterrorizada

Max: Ay, parece que no puedo volar

El se dirigía al suelo mientras que cerraba los ojos esperando su muerte

Max: Esto me va a doler

El tonto chico cayo al piso dejando un alarido de dolor, el chico despertó aturdido viendo seis ponis a su alrededor, una rosada, Twilight, una celeste, una blanca y otra amarilla

Celeste: Ay ¿Pero qué es esa cosa?

Blanca: No le veo sus cascos

Rosada: ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver!...Que feo eso, no lo han pensado, pues yo si porque

Twilight: ¡Ya!

Amarilla: Pues, a mi me parece lindo

El chico se levanto sobándose la sien

Max: ¿Ya dejaron de comentar mi aspecto?

Twilight: ¿Dónde están mis modales? Ellas son Pinkie Pai, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash

Applejack: Hola vaquero

Rainbow Dash: Que tal

Pinkie Pai: Holi

Rarity: Mucho gusto

Fluttershy: …

Max: Este sueño se pone cada vez más extraño

Twilight: ¡Que no es un sueño!

Max: Bueno, sea lo que sea, yo me largo

Dijo esto tratando de levantarse, pero solo se escucho alarido de el tocando su pierna derecha

Twilight: Fluttershy, revísalo

Max: No me pasa nada, solo es…! Ay, por mi #&/(%=¡

Fluttershy reviso de reojo y le dio lastimo al chico

Fluttershy: Ay, pobre criaturita, tiene la pierna con esguince crítico, tengo que curarlo antes de que el esguince empeore

Twilight: Bueno, vamos a tu casa Fluttershy

Pinkie Pai: U, u, u, yo quiero llevarlo ¡Yo quiero llevarlo!

Rainbow Dash: Que lo lleve antes de que le de un ataque

Fluttershy puso con extremo cuidado a humano sobre el lomo de Pinkie Pai, pero ella se movió bruscamente provocando que la pierna de Max le doliera más aún, las chicas partieron y Max quiso preguntar

Max: ¿Alguien quiere explicarme algo sobre esto?

Twilight: "Esto" se llama Ponyville, un pueblo pony residente de Equestria, tú eres un Homínido

Max: ¿Eh?

Twilight: ¡Humano! Quiero decir, que los dos somos de diferentes mundos

Max: ¿Y como puedo volver?

Twilight: Principalmente tendrás que esperar un tiempo para que yo pueda construir una máquina y podrás volver a tu universo

Max: ¿No era mundo?

Twilight: Es la misma cosa

Applejack: No la contradigas

Le dijo murmurando, ellos llegaron a casa de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pai tira a Max descuidadamente a la tierra

Max: ¡Auch! Que sea humano no quiera decir que no siento dolor

Pinkie Pai: Upsi dupsi, mi culpa

Twilight: Será mejor que nos vallamos todos, es tarde y Fluttershy no debe tener tenciones en curar al homínido

Max: Humano

Twilight: ¡Lo que sea!

Diciendo esto dejaron solos a la pegaso con el humano solo, Fluttershy levanta a Max para llevarlo a la cama de su casa y ella le hablo como un animal del bosque

Fluttershy: Ouu, pobrecillo, debes estar adolorido

Max: No soy un animal ¿Sabes?

Fluttershy: Discúlpame, es que aún no tengo seguro que eres

Max: No importa, de todos modos voy a irme de aquí ¡Aaa!

Fluttershy: Tengo que ver la esguince

Dijo esto levantando desde abajo el pantalón de Max dejando ver una pierna lisa y suave, Max un poco asustado se aparto, pero solo consiguió dolor

Fluttershy: No m temas por favor, no voy a hacerte nada, confía en mi

Max un poco asustado aún se relajo y Fluttershy le hizo un masaje en el pie, Max tenía una mirada asustada, pero lo estaba disfrutando

Fluttershy: Este masaje va a conseguir que tus nervios se relajen, para que no estés tan asustado ¿Cómo te sientes?

Max: Mejor que nunca ¡Digo! ¡Digo! Solo pone la vaselina en mi pierna

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es vaselina?

Max: Ay, por dios. ¿Qué ponen aquí cuando alguien se rompe la pierna?

Fluttershy: Untamos sabia de maple en el área afectada, después lo cubrimos con una base de madera fina de Alerce

Max: Esto es un sueño, esto un sueño

Ella fue a recoger el frasco que contenía la sabia, abrió el frasco con los dientes

Max: Una pregunta ¿Cómo vas a poner la sabia sobre mi pierna si no tienes…?

La pregunta de Max se interrumpió cuando sintió que la lengua de Fluttershy untaba la sabia sobre la pierna de el, Max se asusto de repente y sentía como su miembro salía a luz, la respiración de el se agitaba cada vez más cuando ella subía hacía su entrepierna

Fluttershy: Listo, solo hay que poner la madera

La pegaso levanto un tronco hueco y lo puso en la pierna acercándose a la entrepierna de Max y se dio cuenta de algo

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es ese bulto que tienes ahí Max?

Max: Aaa, bueno, yo…solo es mi celular

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es un celular?

Max: ¿Hay algo que no conozcan aquí?

La pegaso poso su cara sobre el bulto del humano y el solo se estremeció, ella lo olfateo de todos lados hasta que abrió el sierre con la boca dejando ver ese miembro erecto llegando a asustar a Fluttershy de un momento, a Max se le iban las palabras, es como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar. Fluttershy lentamente lamio la cabeza del pene de Max, el solo intentaba decir algo al respecto, pero no podía, ella siguió lamiendo hasta que entro su boca para succionarlo, ella chupaba de arriba hacía abajo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su lengua pasaba sobre el pene del humano, ella chupaba cada vez más rápido hasta que Max grito llegando a asustar a Fluttershy como un rayo

Max: ¡Ya!

Ella se aparto tan rápido como pudo y Max volvió a ponerse el sierre del pantalón

Fluttershy: Discúlpame por favor

Max: ¡No! Es que esas cosas son íntimas y personales ¿No sabes eso?

Fluttershy: …

Ella solo se quedo sentada mirando al suelo con una mirada triste mientras que Max estaba enojado hasta que el cambio su cara por una triste cuando ella comenzó a sollozar y llorar, el se levanto, pero cayo gracias a la pierna, Fluttershy se asusto y lo levanto a la cama, ella quiso dejarlo, pero Max la detuvo con su mano

Max: Espera, no te vayas

Fluttershy: No, no quiero empeorar las cosas

Max: …Perdóname ¿Si? Es mi primer día en este mundo de locos y no estoy muy cómodo aquí, además de que no sabes nada de esto

Los dos solo se dejaron pensando quien iba a decir disculpas primero

Fluttershy: Que tal, si olvidamos esto y nos dormimos

Dijo ella con una mirada tímida

Max: Concuerdo contigo

Ella trajo desde su ropero un cubrecamas para tapar a Max, ella lo acobijo haciéndole cosquillas al mismo tiempo, ella se preparaba para irse a dormir, pero Max la detuvo preguntándole

Max: ¡Espera!

Ella se asusto, y se volteo

Fluttershy: ¿Necesitas otra cosa?

Max: No, es que si esta es tu cama ¿Dónde dormirás tu?

Fluttershy: Pues fácil, dormiré en el suelo

Max: Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso, ven, te dejo espacio

Fluttershy: Pero yo…

Max: Fluttershy, ven aquí, no muerdo

Decía esto apartándose dejándole un pequeño espacio, ella lentamente se acomodo en la cama juntando su cuerpo con el de Max haciéndola sonrojar que tan caliente estaba el cuerpo de el, el dijo tapándose y tratando de dormir

Max: Bueno, mañana me espera un día de locos, ya durmamos

Ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo entrecerrar lo ojos a Max

Fluttershy: Buenas noches

Max: …Que sueñes con los ángeles o con lo que sea que sueñen

Y así Max y Fluttershy cerraron los ojos para dormir, la noche aún seguía y Max sintió que algo lo apretaba en su pecho, el abrió los ojos y eran las tanta de la mañana, se volteo y vio que Fluttershy lo abrazaba, el estaba atrapado entre toda esa ternura, no podía dormir sin dejar de pensar que era lo que había pasado, sin darse cuenta bajo su brazo y toco algo suave con su mano, pensó que era un pedazo de manta, así que siguió tocándolo para ver si le daba sueño, estaba caliente y húmedo

Max: (¿Húmedo? ¿Por qué una manta estaría húmeda y caliente?)

El siguió tocando hasta que Fluttershy gimió dormida, se dio cuenta de algo grave y como un rayo destapo desde debajo de la cintura de Fluttershy, se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando el trasero de ella, era suave y cómodo, pero el no entendía porque seguía tocándolo sin parar, Fluttershy gemía de placer cada vez que Max tocaba más y más, a el le encantaron los gemidos de ella, era como música para sus oídos. El siguió masajeando sin cesar y se acercaba a Fluttershy como para besarla, ella gemía aún dormida y noto que estaba aguantando algo, ella empezaba a sudar en la frente y Max comenzó a lamer esas gotas de sudor lo que ella disfruto aún más

Max: (No sabía que aquí también sentían estas cosas)

El adentraba sus suaves dedos dentro de Fluttershy, ella estaba respirando muy agitada y Max podía sentir el aliento de Fluttershy, era un aroma suave que lo embriagaba, Max adentraba sus dedos más rápido que antes hasta que un líquido espeso y caliente le ensucio los dedos, Max los saco y Fluttershy volvió a respirar como antes y en su cara se figuraba una sonrisa, ella se acerco más a Max casi juntando sus húmedos labios, la pegaso se poso en el cuello del humano pensativo, acomodándose aún con su sonrisa encantadora que le calmaba el alma a Max, el solo estaba mirando al techo como si lo fuera con las estrellas

Max: (¿Por qué hize eso? Yo no soy un pervertido, aunque si soy un enamorado ¿Estoy enamorado de ella? No, no, no. Pero para ser honesto es muy hermosa, pero ¿Yo con ella? Es como cruzar a un perro con una gata, son de mundos diferentes, los dos no duraríamos, además de que dudo que me quiera)

Dijo esto mientras Fluttershy se acomodaba en el cuello de Max y este se enredaba entre el rico cabello de la pegaso, el pensó con una pisca de tristeza

Max: (Espero irme de aquí pronto)

Finalmente Max pudo dormir entre tanto cabello y cariño. Pasaron pequeñas horas y ya se había hecho de día, Max dormía de lado y roncando fuertemente, Fluttershy estaba viéndolo como dormía, a el se le cayo una mecha de su cabello de carbón molestando los ojos cerrados de Max, ella suavemente subió ese mechón con su boca para que no le molestara, Max dejo de roncar y dijo con los ojos cerrados

Max: ¿Cuánto tiempo me has visto dormido?

Ella se asusto y dijo con su común voz baja

Fluttershy. Solo unos dos minutos, me levante para hacerte el desayuno…Toma

Dijo esto dándole un plato junto con un jugo de naranja, en el plato había unas tostadas y unos panqueques, el muchacho dio una mirada entrecerrada como suponiendo algo

Max: (¿Cómo supo que me gustaban los panqueques?)

El probó la comida y de un momento a otro abrió los ojos de la impresión

Max: Wo, esta comida esta estupenda ¿Tú la hiciste?

Fluttershy: Bu-bueno, creo que si

Max: Cada vez que me rompa la pierna voy a venir aquí

Ella se sonrojo y cogió un bolso

Max: Sabe igual como lo hacía mi madre

Fluttershy: ¿De verdad?

Max: Claro, es como si ella fueras tú ahora

Fluttershy: Perdóname Max, pero ¿Podemos platicar más tarde? Necesito ir a buscar manzanas para el almuerzo y un poco para los animalitos

Max: Ok, tomate tu tiempo, voy afuera a ver si…

No pudo decir nada más ya que se cayó de la cama en intento de levantarse, ella asustada levanto a Max para reposarlo en la cama

Fluttershy: No, no. Debes estar en reposo estos últimos días

Max: ¿Pero qué crees que voy a hacer aquí? Ni siquiera tienen televisión

Fluttershy: Bueno, puedes levantarte con este bastón por si necesitas algo, pero no debes salir de la casa, por favor

Max: Esta bien, pero apresúrate

Fluttershy: Gracias, adiós

Ella se fue volando por la ventana con el bolso en su lomo y dejando el bastón en el estante al lado de la cama, Max solo puso cruzar sus brazos taimado

Max: Seguramente puedo pasar el tiempo pensando como puedo salir de aquí

-2 MINUTOS DESPUÉS-

Max: ¡Ay, pero que aburrido! Debe haber algo con que distraerme

Max se tomo el bastón y difícilmente se levanto de la cama

Max: Debe haber algo de comer aquí

El fue con el bastón cojeando de la pierna derecha, vio en los refrigeradores y lo único que había era ensalada y verduras, una de las cosas que más odiaba el chico de nuestro mundo

Max: Aquí falta algo muy importante ¿Dónde esta la carne? ¡No hay carne aquí! ¿Cómo quieren que viva sin carne en esta historia?

Pasaron horas y Fluttershy aún no regresaba, Max estaba tan aburrido que hasta empezaba a oír voces de su cerebro

Max: Creo que me estoy volviendo loco

El comenzó a caminar cojo y vio un estante de ropa, Max pensó un rato, pero se alejo de allí, nuevamente apareció y quiso apagar esa curiosidad que tenía en su interior

Max: No creo que aquí tenga ropa, no tienen su talla, no la estoy diciendo gorda, claro, solo que es difícil encontrar ropa para caballos enanos… ¿Por qué estoy hablando solo?

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el cajón principal y solo habían vestidos de gala, abrió el segundo y estaban gorras y accesorios, el tercero estaban zapatos elegantes, el cuarto y ultimo había ropa interior (Claro que solo eran calzones) El muchacho desconcertado se preguntaba una y otra vez por que diantres un pegaso necesitaría ropa interior. Max viendo a los dos lados de forma inocente tomo un calzón, los vio de todos lados y tímidamente los olfateo, Max inesperado de que olieran tan bien los volvió a husmear y el solo casi se desmaya de tan buen olor, dejo de investigar cuando una puerta se cerro

Fluttershy: Ya llegue Max ¿Max?

El asustado volvió a meter todo donde estaba, sin darse cuenta una parte de su camiseta se atoro en el cuarto cajón, intentaba salir, pero era inútil, Fluttershy se acercaba cada vez más asustando a Max que intentaba sacar su pedazo de prenda con tal fuerza de que se cayera, pero saliera libre, triunfante se rio

Max: Ja, ja

Su victoria se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta de que el estante iba a caerse sobre Max

Max: Esto me va a doler

El estante cayó sobre el muchacho provocando un enorme ruido en la casa, Fluttershy al oír el ruido fue como un rayo y vio a Max debajo del estante, ella dio un gigante suspiro y levanto con toda la fuerza que pudo, no levanto nada ya que ella no tiene fuerza

Max: Espera, espera. Déjame aquí, tal vez despierte

Después de unos momentos se oyó un crujido que provenía del cuerpo de Max

Max: O tal vez consiga más dolor

Fluttershy: No te preocupes, voy a sacarte

Max: ¿Enserio?

Ella frunció el seño y para demostrárselo comenzó a levantar y a levantar con todas sus fuerzas, el estante se levanto de muy poco hasta poder liberar a Max, como este no podía moverse Fluttershy le dio el casco para sacarlo, ella dijo entre fuerzas

Fluttershy: Dame la mano

Max un poco asustado tomo el casco de Fluttershy y ella rápidamente lo saco que al mismo tiempo el estante se soltó casi como para aplastarlos a los dos juntos, los dos estaban jadeando del cansancio, luego de unos momentos de respiración lo dos sonrieron y dieron minúsculas carcajadas entre ellos dos hasta que a Max le dolió la pierna y Fluttershy preocupada lo llevo hacía la cama (Como me molesta cuando rimo, es como si fuera navidad ^.^) , ella busco el saco de manzanas y saco una

Fluttershy: Twilight hechizo esta manzana para que te recuperaras más rápido

Decía esto mientras mezclaba en un tazón manzanas, ají, sal, vinagre, huevos, tomates, un sapo muerto y unas tripas de cabra

Max: ¿Enserio? ¿Lo único dulce es la manzana?

Al final de toda esa mezcla quedo una sustancia verde moteada, Fluttershy trajo el tazón con una cuchara, ella tomo la cuchara con la boca y tomo un poco de sopa para dárselo a Max, este se alejo a merced de la cuchara con esa sustancia, ella cada vez intentándolo pero el muchacho se negaba, la pegaso hablaba con la cuchara en la boca

Fluttershy: Vamos, no seas niño

Max: No, no ¡No quiero!

Fluttershy: Te va a hacer bien

El solo se siguió negando y Fluttershy se rindió con una cara decepcionada

Fluttershy: (Debe haber otra forma)

Justo ahí se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, fue a la cocina y volvió con endulzantes y frutas deliciosas como sandías, melones y frutillas. Puso los endulzantes y las frutas ahí y las mezclo volviendo la sustancia de un color rosa, volvió a sacar la cuchara para darle de comer al humano y dijo tiernamente

Fluttershy: Ahora si

Max un poquitín miedoso probo de poco la cuchara y solo supo poner una sonrisa feliz

Max: Pasa para acá

Decía esto mientras le quitaba el tazón a Fluttershy y ella se asustaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo daba una leve sonrisa que le daba placer. Después de un rato de haber terminado toda la comida o sustancia le paso el tazón a Fluttershy y ella fue a lavarlo en el lavaplatos, Max solo pudo mirar hacía abajo simulando un cara perdida, Fluttershy un poco preocupada le pregunto

Fluttershy: ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No te gusto mi comida?

Max: No, no, la comida estaba estupenda. Solo que me recuerdas a mi abuela, ella siempre una horrible comida con algo delicioso

Fluttershy: Seguramente debe estar muy feliz de tener un nieto como tu

Max sonrió por un segundo, pero esa sonrisa se fue rápida

Fluttershy: Estaba…

Fluttershy quiso decir algo, pero su garganta se trabo y no pudo decir nada

Fluttershy: Por cierto, Rarity vendrá hoy

Max: ¿Por qué?

Fluttershy: … No tengo idea…Aún me formula una pregunta Max

Max: ¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?

Fluttershy:… ¿Qué fue eso tan horrendo que hize anoche?

El desconcertado miro a otro lado para no verla mientras le decía

Max: Um, bueno. Cuando un pájaro y una abeja se quieren mucho ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo puedo explicártelo?… Existen dos maneras de llevar a eso.

Se provoca por gusto y por placer

O

Se hace por amor y porque quiere mucho a aquella persona

Fluttershy: ¿Como un amigo?

Max: No, no, es más bien algo más como amigo, es cuando llegan a amarte mucho

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es eso que llamas amor?

Max: ¡¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡Que mundo es este! Ok, el amor es como si sintieras unas mariposas revoloteando en tu estomago, es como si estuvieras en el cielo inundado de felicidad, es maravilloso

Fluttershy: ¿Podrías mostrármelo?

El chico se sonrojo y se sobo la cabeza

Max: Je, je. Si fueras mujer de mi tierra aceptaría ese trato, pero mejor te demuestro otro día (Espero que no)

En eso interrumpió Rarity que se puso entre los dos

Rarity: ¿Cómo están mis querubines?

Max: Oh, justo a la "Unicornio" que quería ¿Dónde esta Twilight?

Rarity: Esta en Canterlot con la princesa Celestia discutiendo sobre ti, ahora nosotros vamos a discutir que ropa vas a modelar

Max: ¿Uh?

El no pudo decir una palabra más porque Rarity se lo llevo detrás de un biombo con la imagen de Rarity, mientras ella lo desvestía sin piedad Max se resistía

Max: ¡Ay! ¿Por qué diablos voy a querer ropa? No creo ir a ningún lado

Rarity: Ja, ja, ja. No es por eso, es que tenía la curiosidad de ser la primera pony que hiciera ropa para humanos… ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la entrepierna?

Max: ¡Nada!

Dijo esto tapándose con un mantel y ella riéndose, luego de un tiempo en las sombras un Max con una ropa elegante viéndose así mismo de cadera a cadera

Max: Para ser honesto, nada mal

Rarity: Me lo dicen todos los días, debes ir con el traje a Sugar Cube en una hora más

Max: ¿Por qué?

Rarity: No lo se, Pinkie me dijo que era una sorpresa, bueno, nos vemos después querido

El humano volvió a sus harapos normales y camino hacía la cama, iba a recostarse, pero recordó que camino perfecto y sin ningún crujido, su pierna había sanado, solo que aún tenía el tronco en su pierna, no pudo quitarlo aún con la fuerza que tenía, con una cara decepcionante llamo a Fluttershy buscándola por todas partes silbando algunas veces

Max: ¡Fluttershy! ¿Fluttershy? Aquí, aquí, venga, venga. Idiota, no es un perro

El muchacho salió y se tapo los ojos por el brillo del sol, se volteo y no vio nada, camino unos pocos metros y a la vuelta de la casa pudo ver a Fluttershy, el quiso gritarle, pero algo en su interior quería ver lo que hacía. Ella estaba con Angel, la pegaso estaba detrás de un gran árbol con flores rosas, ella tenía un gran pan de pasas, Angel le pidió un poco y ella se lo dio con mucho gusto, otros animales como ardillas, pájaros y castores se unieron a ella. La pegaso con una tierna sonrisa les daba migajas a todos. Max estaba atónito y sin saberlo se figuro una sonrisa en su rostro, lego se volteo y se fue a la casa. Fluttershy estaba dando tantas migajas que no se dio cuenta de que se termino su merienda, pero estaba feliz de que los animales se alimentarán, ella sintió que alguien al lado de sentó, era Max que se puso al lado de ella con otra merienda que le convido

Max: ¿Pan de pasas?

Ella le sonrió y se lo comió de a poco, lo mismo hizo Max, las aves volaban sobre ellos haciendo un acto maravilloso, no se supo si los pájaros volaban porque era mágico o porque tenían migajas en el cabello.


	2. Bienvenido

. Se había hecho de noche y Max asistió a Sugar Cube Corner como le había dicho Rarity, el se puso a pensar un rato y comenzó a hablar con sí mismo

Max: Muy bien, entro, hago preguntas a Twilight y salgo tan rápido como puedo, a probar tu plan querido Max

El chico abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero como un elástico se abrió de repente dejando explotar unas serpentinas sobre la cara de Max que quedo quieto del susto y ojiabierto de la impresión, unas manos lo atraparon y se lo llevaron adentro, al parecer se estaba haciendo una fiesta, globos por todas partes, dulces empalagosos y lleno de ponys, pegasos y unicornios, Max un poco asustado vio a todos lados y vio a las chicas con Pinkie Pai saludando desde lejos, Max fue hacía ellas tratando de que ninguna pony lo interrumpiera hasta que llego

Max: ¿Por qué la fiesta? Esto es peor que una discoteca

Pinkie Pai: Como eres nuevo aquí, hay que hacer una "Party" para celebrar tu llegada, además yo conozco a cada pony de toda Ponyville

Max: Ya, ya, ya entendí

Applejack: Vamos a comer

El dijo riéndose a mudas

Max: ¿Ah si? ¿Y a dónde vamos a comer? ¿Sobre un mueble con cuatro patas que no puede correr donde se pone la comida? Jajajajajjajaj

Twilight: ¿Hablas de las mesas?

El chico paro de reírse y avergonzado se sobo la nuca mirando hacía otro lado

Max: Emmm, si, si, hablo de las mesas

Todas se rieron y Max pudo reírse un poco co los dientes entrecerrados, las chicas y el fueron a la mesa para comer bocadillos, todos se sentaron en pequeños pajares que simulaban ser sillas, Max solo pudo ver los pajares dudoso hasta que Pinkie lo empujo para que se sentara, lo que le olio acostumbrarse ya que algo de heno le entraba en el trasero, el se sentó al lado derecho de Fluttershy y al lado izquierdo de Pinkie Pai, el dio un rostro aburrido y puso su cabeza sobre la mesa

Max: (Apuesto que van a servir heno mugriento y agua de charco, bueno, fingiré que es puré de papas con filete y bebida Sprite)

En vez de lo pensado sirvieron pasteles, magdalenas, jugos dulces, panqueques, pie de limón, pastel de manzana y muchos dulces más. La cara de Max se fue a una sonriente

Max: Wo, je, je, enserio me impresionan chicas, no puede haber nada más delicioso

El comenzó a tragar cada bocado de dulce que había en la mesa, Pinkie reía junto a el

Pinkie Pai: Jajajajaja, estos son mis dulces de Sugar Cube Corner deliciosos ¿Eh?

El chico no pudo decir nada porque tenía la boca llena de comida

Pinkie Pai: Puedes venir cuando quiera en busca de un bocado, aquí servimos las mejores delicias de toda Equestria

Max: Wo ¿Enserio? Gracias

Spike: Si, procura de no comerte todo

Había pasado media hora después y todos estaban llenos de comida de tanto comer

Twilight: Juro que si veo otro dulce más vomitare

Max: Desde que llegue me he preguntado que esa marca que tienen atrás

Ellas vieron atrás y se dieron cuenta de que estaba señalando las cutie marc

Pinkie Pai: ¡Ah! Nuestras cutie marc, son unas marcas bellísimas detrás de nuestro lomos ¿Por qué no tienes una? Es fundamental que la tengas ahí?

Dijo inspeccionando el trasero de Max y este se alejaba con miedo

Pinkie Pai: ¡¿Por qué no tienes una?

Twilight: Son marcas que nos señalan nuestros talentos originales ¿Tu no tienes talento?

El pensó un rato y se fue mientras decía apresurado

Max: Tengo que tomar aire fresco, no debí comer 6 magdalenas de una

El fue hacía el balcón que había detrás, con toda la prisa no se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy lo seguía, cuando llego solo se tapo el rostro mirando hacía abajo como si un gran dolor lo invadiera en ese momento, Fluttershy se acercaba lentamente mientras el suspiraba hasta que ella e pregunto

Fluttershy: ¿Qué ocurre?

El se asusto, pero luego se calmo al verla

Max: Ah, eres tú Fluttershy, no pasa nada

Dijo esto volviendo la vista hacía afuera, pero ella insistió

Fluttershy: Puede decírmelo

El volvió a voltearse para verla con una sonrisa y unos ojos encantadores, el se quiso voltear, pero esos ojos esmeralda no lo dejaban, el se quedo viéndola por un rato hasta que dijo preocupado

Max: Te lo cuento otro día, volvamos a la fiesta

Los dos volvieron a la fiesta con las chicas, Max fingiendo una sonrisa se sentó

Pinkie Pai: ¿Y qué pasó con tu talento?

Max: Bueno, es que los humanos como yo no tenemos el talento marcado en el trasero

Todas rieron ante este comentario

Max: Solo lo sabemos cuando una cosa la hacemos bien y en las demás cosas solo hacemos imbecilidades

Todas se echaron a reír y Pinkie le dijo aguantando la risa

Pinkie Pai: Ha, ha, ha, deberías ser comediante Max, Ji, ji, ji

Al decir esto, golpeo la mesa en signo de risa y por accidente golpeo la cola de una cuchara que contenía crema lo que la crema le dio en la cara de Max, todas suspiraron excepto Pinkie que se seguía riendo

Pinkie Pai: Ha, ha, ha, mira la cara que tienes, te ves gracioso

Max: ¿Ah si?

Dijo esto tomando una magdalena y lanzándosela a Pinkie que quedo embarrada de dulce, Rarity puso su casco en su rostro y dijo con miedo

Rarity: Ay, otra vez no

Pinkie Pai: ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Decía esto lanzando hacía todas partes restos de dulces a otras ponys, lo que ellas hicieron lo mismo, por supuesto, Fluttershy se escondió bajo de un mesa pequeña mientras que las excepto Applejack y Rainbow Dash se escondían bajo la mesa grande, todos estaban tirando comida de todas partes, incluso Max recibió una pastel de manzana en las espalda y palmeras azucaradas en la entrepierna, sin embargo se divertía más que nunca y decía riéndose

Max: Je, je. No tan rudo chicas

Rainbow Dash: Lo siento

Applejack: Toma esto

Dijo lanzando un caramelo al crin de Rainbow, ella se enojo tomando unos panqueques uros como piedra

Rainbow Dash: Voy a golpearte como lo hize con Justin Bieber

Max trato de correr emocionado, pero choco con Pinkie Pai, ella le dio una pastelazo de Pai de limón, riéndose no se dio cuenta de que Max le dio chocolate derretido en la cara de la pony, con los dedos dibujo una sonrisa en el chocolate que luego se endureció, para que ella no lo pillara se escondió bajo una mesa pequeña, toco algo suave, rápidamente se volteo y no se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de Fluttershy, ella solo le sonrió y se sonrojo de tan cerca que estaban, pero se asusto al escuchar un estruendo que sacudió la casa, fue Pinkie que se aventó con la pared a causa de que quería darle su merecido a Max, pero estaba demasiado ciega, Fluttershy estaba temblando, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Max le dio la mano, ella sentía un hormigueo en su estomago, pero le hacía sentir bien y relajada, los dos se sonrieron entre si.

Pasada la media noche la fiesta se termino, todos ya se habían ido, solo faltaban irse Max y Fluttershy que ya se despedían de Pinkie Pai

Fluttershy: Adiós Fluttershy, nos vemos mañana

Max: Haces fiestas espectaculares, deberías hacer mas como estas, eh

La pony rosa puso una cara de idea al instante

Pinkie Pai: U, es cierto, hare otra mañana ¡Los veo mañana chicos!

Decía mientras se despedía con el brazo (digo: Pata), los dos se voltearon para poder irse a casa de Fluttershy, ya que Max todavía esta sin casa en este mundo, hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos por varios segundos que parecían horas, Max quiso romper ese incomodo momento

Max: ¿Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Si

Max: ¿No has sentido en toda tu vida algo especial por alguien?

Ella se puso a pensar en un momento hasta que tartamudeaba, pero Max le interrumpía

Fluttershy: Bueno…y-yo…

Max: Porque casualmente he estado aquí solo 2 días y ya empiezo a acostumbrarme de a poco

Ella dio una leve sonrisa que iluminaba su alma

Max: Pero, pero, eso no significa que me voy a quedar

La sonrisa de la pegaso se desvaneció como el viento lo hace con el polvo

Max: Es que aún tengo cosas que hacer todavía

La pegaso tomo aire desde su interior para poder escupir algunas palabras con un tono bajo

Fluttershy: …Sabes, por si acaso tu…y yo… ¡Ay!

Ella no pudo terminar la oración porque se tropezó con una piedra en su pata derecha, Max asustado quiso levantarla con esfuerzo

Max: ¡Fluttershy!

El la recogió y Fluttershy quiso estar de pie mientras retractaba los cuidados de Max, cada vez que lo hacía se volvía a caer

Fluttershy: Yo puedo ¡Ay! Levantarme ¡Ay! Sola ¡Ay! Creo ¡Ay!

Ella fue interrumpida por Max que la cargo de su espalda, ella estaba con la cabeza apartada del hombro de Max para no ser una molestia mientras la llevaba

Max: Relájate, voy a llevarte todo el camino

Ella tratando de relajarse poso su rostro en el suave regazo de Max, el podía sentir el calor y la respiración de la pegaso, ella era muy suave y acogedora, ella no podía sentir que Max se sonrojo y miraba hacía el suelo para que no lo notara, mientras ella se acurrucaba en la ropa del muchacho. Los dos llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy, entraron y Max poso a Fluttershy sobre la cama, fue al botiquín que estaba en el baño, era grande y poco colorido, el lo saco y abrió con un montón de curaciones, el solo saco un vendaje blanco

Fluttershy: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Max: Devolviendo los favores, se dice gracias en mi tierra

El chico empezó a envolver la pata de la pegaso con cuidado, saco un poco de crema antes para untarla en el área afectada

Fluttershy: No quiero contradecirte ni nada, pero ¿Sabes lo qué estas haciendo?

Max: Sip, mi padre me enseñaba doctrina en caso de emergencias, je, je, siempre le curaba la pierna cuando se emborrachaba

El termino con su trabajo y se levanto con los brazos en la cadera en señal de éxito

Max: Hecho, bueno, solo falta hacerte una cama y…

El no pudo terminar la frase porque Fluttershy se había dormido del sueño, el la vio y quedo hipnotizado ante tal ternura, el se acerco y se saco la chaqueta para darle como cobijo, y se fue a la cocina. Había pasado unas horas desde que Fluttershy se durmió, eran cerca de las 06:00 de la mañana, la pegaso se despertó por la sed que tenía, al parecer comer muchos queques le dio una sed enorme, ella se levanto y noto que estaba cojeando, cuando fue a buscar un vaso de agua y vio a Max que sollozaba cerca del refrigerador, ella lentamente se le empezó a acercar

Fluttershy: ¿Max? ….Max

Max: Vete por favor, quiero estar solo

Fluttershy: Es que quiero saber que te pasa

El chico levanto su cabeza con ojos llorosos y se aparto para darle espacio a Fluttershy para que se sentara al lado de el

Max: Es que…en mi tierra solo soy un perdedor fracasado, estoy solo, nadie me quiere, a penas tengo fuerzas para levantarme cada día, sabiendo que cada día de mi puta vida no vale nada, ni siquiera tiene sentido, debería irme de todos los mundos y ser feliz

Dijo esto cortando sus venas con un pedazo de vidrio que al parecer ya tenía sangre antes, Fluttershy asustada la quito el vidrio a Max, esta le miro preocupada y el solo estaba mirando al suelo, ella se le acerco un poco más para decirle en un tono bajo

Fluttershy: Max, eres un chico muy sensacional, pero de verdad me lastima que hagas esto

Decía frotando la muñeca del brazo de Max con un pañuelo

Fluttershy: Yo te quiero mucho, y para ser honesta no quiero que te vayas, yo si creo que tu vida tiene sentido ahora

El chico le sonrió desde su mirada baja, Fluttershy también lo hizo y se sonrojo, ella se acerco muy lento abriendo su boca a la vez y tratando de cerrar los ojos, el chico la vio confundido y un poco asustado solo se quedo quieto hasta que ella puso su boca en la boca de Max, este impresionado, pero poco a poco se calmo gracias a la húmeda lengua de Fluttershy que entraba en la boca de Max, el chico frotaba el cuerpo de Fluttershy y ella gemía con la boca aún en la de Max, a el le encantaban esos lindos gemidos, los dos se separaron un momento para cobrar aire, el chico con una leve sonrisa acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla de Fluttershy mientras apartaba el sedoso cabello rosa y ella chillaba en silencio por la felicidad

Max: Como me encanta cuando te sonrojas

Eso solo hizo sonrojarla más tratando de no mirarlo para no avergonzarse, el humano la beso apasionadamente sin dejarla escapar, Fluttershy gemía al ser tocada tan suavemente por Max, ella se poso sobre el pene erecto de Max que se marcaba en sus pantalones, esto solo hizo gemirla más de la cuenta, Max para complacerla empezó a moverse de atrás hacía adelante, ella lo beso en la boca, luego comenzó a bajar lentamente besando cada parte del cuerpo de Max hasta llegar a la entrepierna, sin preguntar ni pensarlo dos veces bajo el pantalón de Max dejando ver ese gran miembro, ella lamio la parte de arriba dejando escapar un gruñido de Max que lo estaba disfrutando, ella lamia y lamia hasta chupar de a poco, la jugosa y mojada lengua de Fluttershy pasaba por el pene de Max, ella comenzó a chupar cada vez más rápido y Max gruñía en silencio para no molestarla, Max podía sentir que llegaba al orgasmo,quiso detenerla, pero sus palabras se le escapaban de su boca, el llego al orgasmo y Fluttershy cerro los ojos al sentir el caliente líquido de Max dentro de su boca, ella estuvo un rato detenida por unos segundo mirando a Max hasta sacar el pene de su boca, estaba limpio ya que Fluttershy se trago todo el líquido blanco

Max: Vamos a un lugar más cómodo

Dijo esto levantando a Fluttershy como si fuera su esposa en un día de bodas, la trajo a la cama y lentamente Max se colocó sobre Fluttershy para besarla de nuevo, Max coloco sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Fluttershy y ella gimió, Max podía sentir en cada gemido el suave aroma de Fluttershy: Canela y frutilla . A el le encantaba, como una tortuga empezó a bajar del cuerpo de Fluttershy lamiendo cada extremo y esquina de su cuerpo, llego a la parte intima de Fluttershy y empezó a lamer esa suave carne, ella gemía descontroladamente, el juraba que oía la tierna voz de Fluttershy gemir su nombre

Fluttershy: M-Max…Mmmm

Max entraba su lengua en el apretado coño de Fluttershy, también para aumentar el placer metía sus dedos dentro que al mismo tiempo lengüeteaba dentro de ella, la pegaso gemía sin parar y cerraba los ojos, de pronto los gemidos desaparecieron asustando al chico, las cosas desaparecían al igual que la cama y Fluttershy juntos, el empezó a escuchar la voz de ella en un tono fantasmal

Fluttershy: Max…Max

Todo desapareció dejando un espacio negro, y de un solo momento todo cambio, estaba en la cocina nuevamente, Fluttershy enfrente de ella que estaba muy cerca de el, el humano confundido y sacudiendo su cabeza para despertarse, todo lo que había pasado solo era un sueño húmedo de la pubertad, a su lado vio tres botellas de leche vacías, Fluttershy dijo aliviada

Fluttershy: Ay, que bueno que despertaste, pensé que estabas muerto

El chico aún sacudiendo su cabeza respondió sobándose los ojos

Max: ¿Qué paso?

Fluttershy: Te quedaste dormido, tomaste mucha leche

Max: Creo que la fiesta de Pinkie me dejo con sed ¿Qué hora es?

Fluttershy: Son como las cinco y media de la mañana

Max: Déjame aquí, quiero recobrar el sueño que me queda

El chico solo se cae por accidente al acomodarse

Max: Esta bien, voy a la cama

Los dos se levantaron del frio piso y fueron a la cama, el chico bostezo rascando su trasero y Fluttershy se rio, Max se recostó entre las sabanas y se quedo dormido al segundo después, Fluttershy espero un poco para acostarse, ella lo movió un poco para asegurarse de que estaba dormido, el no dio señal de despierto y ella se recostó junto a el abrazando su fuerte pecho entre tanta suavidad.

Al día siguiente Pinkie desayunaba con Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, Twilight estaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza calmando el dolor de ayer por la fiesta, ella estaba comiendo una ensalada igual que Fluttershy, Rainbow comías tostadas con mantequilla derretida, y Pinkie Pai solo comía dulces

Pinkie Pai: ¿Y como creen que es el chico nuevo?

Dijo comiendo una rosquilla

Rainbow Dash: Yo que se, ni me da el chico de buen aspecto

Fluttershy: Pues, en mi perspectiva es lindo

Twilight: Eso ya lo dijiste el capitulo interior, creo que te esta gustando Fluttershy

Ella se sonrojo y miro al suelo tratando de no tartamudear

Fluttershy: N-no me gusta, solo es…lindo

Twilight: Ni modo, hacer una maquina hecha de magia que te envié a diferentes dimensiones no es fácil, que una de ustedes lo intente algún día, pero creo que estar lista en tres días

La pegaso amarilla esbozo una cara triste, pero luego la cambio cuando Rainbow le hablo

Rainbow Dash: Hablando del tema ¿Dónde esta ahora? Se hospeda en tu casa ¿No?

Fluttershy: ¿¡Max! Esta aún dormido, ayer se quedo al lado del refrigerador tomando leche después de la fiesta

Todas se rieron al desordenado, Rainbow solo se levanto de la meas para irse con el pan tostado a medio comer

Rainbow Dash: Bueno chicas, me voy al SPA, pueden verme en dos horas

Dijo esto saliendo del lugar, Pinkie se acerco al plato

Pinkie Pai: ¿Puedo comerme el plato?

Rainbow Dash: Como sea

La pony rosa de un bocado se comió la tostada a medio comer. En el sauna estaba Max relajándose en el Jacuzzi, sus brazos eran los únicos que estaban afuera del agua caliente, el tenía una cara de placer mientras se hundía bajo el agua y suspiraba relajado

Max: Aaaaa, podría acostumbrarme a esto

Decía mientras cerraba los ojos, pero su gran relajación se esfumo cuando oyó unos trotes, el se asusto y vio de a lo lejos a Applejack sacando una toalla para después de meterse al jacuzzi, el chico se asusto pensando que este baño era solo para mujeres y además de que estaba desnudo, quiso salirse, pero pensó que no tendría tiempo para vestirse y salir, así que como un rayo tomo una bombilla azul que provenía de un jugo grande Watts, el aguanto un poco al aire y me metió al agua respirando a través de la bombilla, no respiraba mucho, pero podía sobrevivir allí unas pocas horas, Applejack entro ahí despacio para poder guardar el relajo de la pequeña piscina, ella dio un suspiro de relajación mientras no se daba cuenta de que Max estaba abajo, Applejack estiraba las patas llegando a tocar la cabeza de Max, ella se asusto y se extraño

Applejack: Algo huele mal aquí

Ella iba a bajar asustando a Max haciéndolo improvisar, el rápidamente puso su mano en la concha de la pony, ella se sorprendió y ya no le importaba ver lo que había abajo y se puso a relajarse más

Applejack: Wo, no sabía que el jacuzzi también daba estos servicios

La pony dio otro suspiro relajante mientras que Max abajo intentaba distraerla metiendo sus dedos adentro de ella, ella en vez de suspirar empezó a gemir fuerte y cerraba los ojos por el placer, Max tenía que hacerla correrse para que se olvidara de esto y se fuera, así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y saco la bombilla para meter su lengua dentro de l concha de Applejack, ella gemía y se saco el sombrero dejando ver esa bonita melena dorada, el chico mientras lamía y masajeaba el trasero de ella, la pony naranja sudaba por la calentura de la situación, Max empezaba a perder el aire así que metía y sacaba sus dedos muy rápido dándole un pequeño grito a Applejack llevándola al orgasmo dando unos líquidos blancos en el jacuzzi, la pony jadeaba de excitación y placer, ella cerro los ojos por un momento mientras que Max tomaba su bombilla para tomar aire, la pony abrió los ojos de repente y salió de la piscina galopando

Applejack: ¡Mierda! Recordé que aún me faltan manzanas por llevar, tengo que ir rápido

Max iba a salir, pero se arrepintió cuando escucho un chapuzón en el jacuzzi, era Rainbow Dash que se sentó en el Jacuzzi leyendo una revista, Max ya no podía aguantar la respiración un tiempo más, podría morir

Rainbow Dash: Ya se que estas ahí

El chico salió respirando agitadamente recuperando el aire, el pregunto jadeando y mareado

Max: ¿No estas enojada?

La pegaso aparto su revista confusa

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué lo estaría? Este baño es mixto

El chico estúpidamente se golpeo la mano en su rostro, a Rainbow no le importo, el solo se puso a relajar para poder calmarse, el no se dio cuenta de que Rainbow no estaba mirando su revista, sino que a e, ese perfecto cuerpo esbelto y rígido pecho, ella boquiabierta dejo su revista y se acerco a Max interrumpiendo su relajación, ella con una cara provocativa y los ojos entrecerrados le pregunto

Rainbow Dash: Y, como ere humano, supongo de que sabes de lo que es placer ¿No?

Max: ¿El placer de divertirse?

Ella se rio con una risa encantadora y luego dijo acercándosele

Rainbow Dash: Je, je, no tontuelo, este placer

Dijo esto acercándole a besándole en la boca, el chico confundido y aún con los ojos abiertos sentía que el casco de Rainbow le masajeaba el pene de el, este poco a poco empezó a relajarse, los dos separaron sus bocas para tomar aire, estaba enrojecidos de la situación, Rainbow tomo aire y se metió al agua, ella comenzó a chupar el miembro de Max, el sorprendido que lo hiciera bajo el agua, el se hundió en la piscina, Rainbow saboreaba el miembro del chico, estaba caliente y húmedo, el solo se resistía al orgasmo para que esto fuera más duradero, pero Rainbow lengüeteaba todo el pene del chico, Max llego al orgasmo empujando la nuca de Rainbow para que no se saliera por unos segundos, ella con los ojos abiertos tragándose el líquido espeso, Max se relajo y soltó la nuca de Rainbow dejándola tomar una gran bocanada de aire, ella limpiándose los labios con esa mirada de pervertida aún, se poso arriba de Max para poder sentir el gigante miembro dentro de ella, Rainbow solo respondió con un alarido sordo, el humano quería saber como estaba, pero Rainbow le tapo la boca

Rainbow Dash: Shhh, después hablas humano

Dijo esto balanceándose dándole más intensidad a la situación y apresurando al orgasmo, Rainbow ya llegaba a gritar del placer que tenía, Max la embestía fuerte y rápido, la pegaso celeste estaba en el cuello del chico, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta de una sonrisa placentera, los dos estaban llegando al clímax y para finalizarlo Max le robo un beso metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Rainbow, ella se hundió hasta adentro en el orgasmo para dejar que todo el caliente semen estuviera dentro de ella, los dos alocados se posaron en el jacuzzi, Max se percato de algo y se asusto


	3. Sentimientos y comparaciones

Max: ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo?

Rainbow Dash: No te preocupes, no es mi día

Dijo esto saliendo del agua, ella se sacudió secándose al instante dejando ver esa melena multicolor, mientras ella bajaba Max decía sacando las manos fuera del jacuzzi

Max: ¿A dónde vas?

Rainbow Dash: A despejar el cielo, es mi trabajo, por cierto, te llamo otro día cuando te necesite

Dijo esto disparando una mirada excitante, Max solo se relajo nuevamente

Max: Ja, Típico en Santiago

Las chicas estaban arreglando a Fluttershy para la siguiente fiesta que ocurría, todas la tapaban mientras que ella se negaba a que la vistieran hasta que se apartaron y dejaron ver ese hermoso vestido verde que uso para la gala del galope

Pinkie Pai: Wo, estás hermosa, seguro que vas a impresionar a ese chico

Fluttershy: P-pero no me gusta

Rarity: No importa querida…

Dijo juntando su mejilla con la de ella

Rarity: …Lo importante es que se ponga cómodo

Fluttershy: Si…Aunque aún así se ira

Applejack: No puedes obligarlo a que se quede terroncito de azúcar, tiene que volver

La pegaso solo se deprimió bajando la cabeza, la pony naranja se le acerco para animarla

Applejack: Hay un dicho: Si amas algo, déjalo ir, si vuelve a ti es tuyo

Ella dio una leve sonrisa, después de un rato más de la tarde ya se hizo de noche, eran las 18:30 de la tarde y el sol ya se escondía, nuevamente en Sugar cube Corner solo se hacía una fiesta discreta de las 6 ponys, el único que no era mujer era Max y eso le incomodaba, Pinkie estaba comiendo pastelillos con salsa picante junto a Max

Max: Mmm, no sabía que era tan delicioso combinar el sabor dulce con el picante

Pinkie Pai: ¿Oh no? Es cierto, a todas les digo, pero ellas solo dicen "No Pinkie, no hagas estupideces" Pero yo digo que son deliciosos como el atardecer en la puesta de sol ¿O era al revés?

El chico solo se reía junto a ella al comer su pastelillo y tomar su jugo de arándano, después de hablar tanto tiempo Pinkie se percato de algo

Pinkie Pai: Jamás he visto a alguna pony escucharme tanto tiempo, eres la primera que conozco; es decir, eres el primer humano que conozco que me escucha tanto ¡Seamos mejores amigos!

Max respondió con una voz femenina

Max: ¡Siiiii!, es decir, claro

Ella solo se rio ante tal feminidad que daba un macho como Max, era algo extraño, pero nuevo para ella que le daba la inmensa felicidad que le daba a la pony rosa

Max: Pero preferiría llamarte amigui, sino te molesta, claro

Pinkie Pai: Clarín, claron, clarito

Max: Okie, dokie, lokie

Los dos se rieron al unisono mientras los veía Fluttershy, ella estaba con su traje de gala, ese hermoso vestido de color verde que combinaba con lo verde Esmeralda de sus ojos, ella se estaba escondiendo detrás de ellos, pareciera que ella ponía el casco adelante y luego se arrepentía, Applejack se le puso detrás mirándola confundida

Applejack: Vamos caramelo, tienes que presentarte

Decía esto mientras la empujaba con la frente con fuerza y ella no movía los cascos del piso, la poni anaranjada decía con esfuerzo empujándola hasta que salió desprevenida llegando a empujar al chico, este sorprendido miro hacía atrás y se percato de lo cual linda se veía Fluttershy con su traje de gala, este hipnotizado no supo que decir y balbuceaba

Max: Wo, b, Fluttershy, t-te ves muy, bueno, te ves preciosa

Ella se enrojeció y se escondía tras sus cascos avergonzada de si misma, el solo se rio y no se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de mirarla hasta que Pinkie grito para señalar la cena

Pinkie: ¡A ALMORZAR!

Rarity: A cenar

Max: Pero si vamos a…

Pinkie Pai: ¡A CENAR!

Dijo interrumpiéndolo haciéndolo caer del susto al piso, Applejack lo levanto para dirigirlo a la mesa, en la mesa habían 7 botellas, una para cada una, las botella eras pequeñas como esas bebidas express, tenían un líquido burbujeante de color rojo, había una pajilla para beberlo, Max confundido miraba de reojo la botella

Max: ¿Qué es esta bebida? Porque no parece Bills

Dijo esto sentándose, al igual que las demás, Fluttershy se sentó a la izquierda de el y Applejack a la derecha de el, la pony vaquera puso sus cascos sobre la mesa mirando con una expresión maligna al chico y quitando la bombilla de la botella.

Applejack: Esto es cidra concentrada, mezclada con los mejores jugos efervescentes de Equestria

Dijo esto tomando de un solo sorbo la botella de cidra concentrada

Rarity: Es como el vino, sin embargo este es más fuerte y solo se debe tomar una botella para que no tomes los efectos

Decía esto colocando el líquido en una copa con su magia, Max se reía mientras Fluttershy tomaba de a poco con su pajilla

Max: Ja, ja, ja ¿Enserio? Lo único que falta aquí son cigarrillos de heno, para que sepan, yo tengo mucho auto control, puedo tomar 2 botellas enteras de cerveza sin orinarme en los pantalones

Max estaba en el suelo alucinando de panza con los pantalones abajo, Fluttershy estaba con los ojos vendados para no ver lo que las mujeres no quieren, Pinkie y Rainbow Dash se estaban matando de la risa allá atrás, Twilight trataba de subirle los pantalones con una vara y Rarity con Applejack trataban de levantarlo con su lomo, Rainbow no podía aguantar la risa, Max estaba completamente borracho (O curao como chileno que soy)

Rainbow Dash: Ja, ja, ja, no tomo ni media copa y ya esta en el suelo Ja, ja, ja, ja

Rarity: Debe ser la primera vez que toma esto, o no debimos ponerle esos endulzantes para que se relajara un poco

Decía esto mirando hacía otro lado con una sonrisa entre dientes, el chico hablaba aturdido, con los ojos desorbitados y con la voz que ya saben

Max: _¿Dónde estoy? ¡Debo estar en Narnia! Quiero irme a casa, a volver, a volver a la escuela Howard, tengo que decirle a Harry que esos juguetes sexuales no son regalos de Suecia_

Pinkie Pai: Al menos esta súper duper Happy, Happy

El humano se levanto con tal fuerza que empujo a Applejack y a Rarity lejos de el, enojado con los dientes apretados repetía

Max: ¡HAPPY! ¡HAPPY! ¡IM FUCKING HAPPY!

Y con decir esto se desmayo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, Pinkie solo se estaba riendo por la emoción causada

Pinkie Pai: ¡Lo ves!

Twilight: Será mejor llevarlo a casa Fluttershy

Dijo esta levantándolo dormido, la unicornio violeta se conmovió al verlo tan tierno cuando dormía

Twilight: Ay, miren su carita

Max: _Suéltame paco culiao_

Ella lo poso sobre el lomo de Fluttershy lo que le costo un principio ya que ella solo esta acostumbrada a cargar animalitos livianos, pero tenía que acostumbrarse simulando al menos un poco de fuerza femenina, ella lo cargo hasta afuera para poder despedirse de sus amigas, Rainbow se le acerco con una mirada pícara susurrándole al oído

Rainbow Dash: Trata de no sonrojarte con tu novio, Ji, ji

A ella se le ruborizaron las mejillas al instante de haber escuchado, ella tartamudeo y no supo porque

Fluttershy: N-no e-es mi n-novio, y no voy a sonrojarme

Dijo esto mostrando una pose dominante que nadie vio por mala suerte de ella

Twilight: ¿Estas segura de poder ir sola?

Fluttershy: No es problema Twilight, puedo encargarme de esto

La unicornio le sonrió una sonrisa amable y se le acerco más a ella como para contarle un secreto

Twilight: Oye, si quieres puedo mentir que la máquina se averió para que se pueda quedar unos días más, te ha estado simpatizando mucho este muchacho

El pegaso amarillo dio una sonrisa esperanzada pero se le apago cuando pensó en la reacción de Max

Fluttershy: Lo siento Twilight, pero creo que al no le vendría bien, lo más maduro es dejarlo que viva a donde pertenece

Twilight: Bien, es tu decisión, no la mía

Dijo esto yéndose con una sonrisa de que Fluttershy hiciera lo correcto, la pegaso infeliz se fue a su largo camino a casa con una gran carga en su lomo, ella podía sentir que Max la abrazaba con tal fuerza tratando de que ella evitara de desmayarse, pero reunió el valor y finalmente llego a su casa, recostó a Max que este se tapo todo su cuerpo con las sabanas como si tuviera mucho frío, ella no pudo evitar conmoverse, era tarde, cerca de las 01:00 de la mañana, estaba cansada y exhausta por no poder dormir todo el día, quería dormir en el suelo para no molestar al chico, pero se sentía incomoda y no tenía con que taparse, pensó un buen rato hasta que se le ocurrió una idea qué le ponía los pelos de punta, trago saliva y quiso desvestirse, pero hacía mucho frio como para hacerlo, ella se subió a la cama lo más discreta posible, ella se tapo con las sabanas tratando de no despertar a Max, ella simplemente se durmió.

Había pasado toda la noche, pero aún no se hacía de día, solo pasaron dos horas desde que Fluttershy se durmió, pero se despertó al sentir un rubor caliente en sus mejillas, lentamente abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de repente que estaba totalmente cerca de Max, ella sentía el aliento a cidra en su nariz, a ella le encantaba ese olor de manzana combinado, pero trataba de alejarse de el para no molestarlo, su idea no funciono ya que no podía moverse, un brazo del chico que lo tomaba de la cintura no la dejaba escaparse, ella noto que el chico le sonrió dormido y le hizo cosquillas en la cintura de la pegaso, ella no pudo evitar reírse y miro nuevamente a Max que estaba dormido sonámbulo

Max: ¿Te gusta? Fluttershy, voy a ser tu pony especial esta noche

Fluttershy: (Debe estar soñando ¿Pero conmigo?)

Ella no pudo terminar de pensar ya que sintió algo suave adentrándose en el interior de su coño, gimió de placer confundida, el chico entrando aún sus suaves dedos dentro de ella, luego le succionaba el cuello con su boca, ella no paraba de gemir observando lo nuevo que hacía el chico con ella, cerraba los ojos del placer y el miedo de que el le hiciera algo dormido, el humano le chupo el cuello hasta dejarle un chupón rojo como marca, el meneaba los dedos dentro de Fluttershy lo más rápido hasta que se corrió en sus dedos manchándolos, Fluttershy asustada tartamudeaba tratando de disculparse

Fluttershy: L-lo siento, p-por favor discúlpame

El chico acariciando su cabello rosa (Con la otra mano) le decía con una sonrisa y aún dormido

Max: No te disculpes, me gustan esos fluidos tuyos, y también me encanta que te asustes

Dijo esto dándole al final un apasionado y duradero beso en la boca de la pegaso, ella por primera vez sintió unas mariposas en el estomago, un caliente rubor en sus mejillas y su cabeza por primera vez estaba en blanco, no pensaba en nada, ni en animalitos, en flora, en miedo; lo único que sentía era como su lengua se conectaba con la de Max, el beso solo duro como unos cinco segundos, pero para ella eran cinco horas, horas fascinantes y adictivas. El chico cuando se separo de la pegaso finalmente se quedo dormido, pero Fluttershy se quedo congelada mirando al frente, había tenido su primer beso, lo malo es que quizá no conto como beso ya que el estaba dormido, después de unas horas de pensar se durmió de repente con solo cerrar los ojos en un segundo.

Max se despertó lentamente bostezando como un ogro, se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaban mojados y no quiso pensar en lo que hizo dormido, también se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy no estaba y el ya estaba bien de la pierna, esto solo significaba una cosa…

Max:…

Dije: Esto solo significaba una cosa…

Max:… Eeee, _No comprrendou _

Que ya puedes salir solo IDIOTA, no se como carajo eres el protagonista.

Hablando de otro tema, el chico salió contento para ver por primera vez el pequeño pueblo en el cual se hospedaba, por primera vez se sentía como un chico en una juguetería, todo lo que veía era nuevo para el, las casas, el tipo de gente que veía, las calles, el cielo, todo, absolutamente todo era diferente y nuevo para el, las casas en vez de techos pobres y de gente muriendo de hambre eran techos de paja y ninguno presumía el de los demás, las calles eran de sucia tierra, pero no había ni un solo rastro de basura en toda la avenida, en vez de gente preocupada de sus propios asuntos y en vez de gente mala y gente con sus celulares a todo sonido con música cumbia (No es que odie la música, solo me gusta que no la pongan a todo chancho en la calle) había ponys que te saludaban y te sonreían, el no escucho ni una sola palabra mala de alguna persona, a el le gusto el buen lenguaje de ellos.

Mientras tanto en el parque Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight y Rarity estaban alrededor de una mesa

Twilight: Bien, solo me faltan dos días para terminar la máquina para el muchacho, pero cambiando el tema ¿Cómo les esta cayendo al niño?

Rarity: A mi me cae bien por ahora, hacer un vestido para el es un reto para mi, y me encantan los retos

Applejack: Muy bien, Fluttershy me dijo que le encanto la manzana que le di la otra vez ¿Y tu Fluttershy?

Ella puso una mirada confundida cuando vio un chupón rojo en el cuello de la pegaso

Applejack: Emm, Fluttershy ¿Por qué tienes una marca roja en tu cuello?

Fluttershy: ¿Uh? Bueno…yo…esto…es que…

Rarity: ¿Es un chupón? 

Ella se puso nerviosa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tartamudear

Fluttershy: N-no, no es un chupón, d-digo si lo es, p-pero no es de alguien, e-es mío

Twilight: Pero si no puedes chuparte a ti misma el cuello, es como lamerte el codo

Fluttershy: …

Applejack no quería reírse, pero dio unas inmensas carcajadas de risa cayendo de su silla de paja, no podía evitar reírse, Rarity confundida pregunto

Rarity: No me digas que el…y tu…se…

Ella avergonzada solo asintió un si con su cabeza

Twilight: Wo, en menos de una semana ya se están haciendo cositas

Fluttershy: N-no, no, lo que paso realmente es que el estaba dormido y…bueno…una cosa llevo a la otra… ¡dormido! Claro

Rarity: Cambiando el tema, Pinkie hará otra fiesta en la noche, lo bueno es que es una ¡Fiesta de gala!

Twilight: Pero Max con que ropa irá, el no tiene vestido de gala

Rarity: Tranquila querida, ayer termine de hacerle uno, se verá sensacional

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Max aturdido por la belleza del pueblo no se `pudo fijar que choco con Spike, los dos se cayeron a la incomoda y sucia tierra, los dos enojados y sobándose la cabeza no hicieron nada más que insultarse (Para demostrarse que son hombres)

Spike: Oye, cuidado estúpido

Max: Hey, tu ten cuidado imbécil

Los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido casi como para golpearse, se acercaron hasta tocar sus narices, luego de unos segundos Spike se río a carcajadas y Max estaba confundido. En su tierra en vez de reírse lo hubieran golpeado sin piedad

Spike: Olvidamos presentarnos, soy Spike, el dragón

El humano abrió los ojos como un plato y dijo con mucho sarcasmo acercándosele a el

Max: NO ¡Enserio! ¡Pensé que eras una lagartija!

El solo se río por el comentario y le dijo poniendo su brazo en la espalda del chico

Spike: Me caes bien, te invito a un café helado, ven

El humano sonrió ante tal amabilidad que daba aquel dragón, en Santiago la cosa era diferente, en vez de tener amigos que te inviten un trago, te dan amigos que te quitan el dinero y te tratan como un forro en las cosas. Los dos llegaron a un restaurante, pero en este se podía comer al aire libre, Max se sentó mientras que Spike traía los tragos, las sillas eran de paja dura y molestosa, le costo acostumbrarse, justo ahí llego Spike con las copas de café con helado y se sentó

Max: Yo soy Max, el humano

Spike: 

Los dos se rieron por el mismo sarcasmo que le dio la otra vez

Max: Jamás tuvimos tiempo para presentarnos y charlar ¿Siempre has estado aquí?

Spike: No, comenzó como un huevo verde y morado…

Max: No quiero escuchar la historia, ningún lector quiere

Spike: Uh, esta bien, solo quería hacer algo dramático

El humano pensaba que Spike era un amigo muy diferente a los que el tenía de sus pocas amistades, todos eran flaites y te respondían con palabras que ni si quiera estaban en el vocabulario, a veces desde sus entrañas quería meterles un diccionario en el ano para que hablaran bien de una buena vez

Max: Oye, conoces un juego de pelota, futbol

Spike: Emmm

Max: Vamos a jugarlo

El día paso muy lento, pero fue algo divertido para Spike y Max, se conocieron mucho ese día (Espero que nadie piense mal al decir esto)

Spike: ¿Supiste que va a haber otra fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner?

Max: ¿Enserio? Esos ponys no se cansan de festejar

Spike: Ja, ja, no es por la fiesta, bueno para Pinkie si, pero todas solo lo hacen por los tres días en que te vas a quedar, tienes que aprovechar el tiempo

Max: Ósea ¿Lo hacen por mi?

Spike: Sip

Por primera vez el humano sintió algo en su corazón, algo que no había sentido hace años y se había extinguido para el, quería llorar, pero no iba a mostrar afecto y debilidad frente a un amigo, es decir, un dragón bebe. En eso algo le toco el trasero bruscamente asustándolo, se volteo y era Pinkie que estaba detrás de el riéndose como una traviesa

Spike: Uh, hola Pinkie Pai ¿Qué cuentas?

Pinkie Pai: Rápido, tenemos que ir a la fiesta antes de que se haga tarde, y tú por supuesto no puedes llegar tarde ya que eres el actor principal de la fiesta…

Después de 30 palabras más que decía Pinkie ella despertó al chico y se lo llevo de la mano para dirigirlo a Sugar cube corner, a su última fiesta también


	4. El viaje final

Ya se hizo de noche en solo un segundo, cuando entraron a Sugar Cube Corner Max se junto con Rarity que esta lo llevo al ropero para que se probara la nueva ropa que le diseño

Rarity: Esto te va a encantar tesoro, lo hice especialmente para ti

Decía esto mostrándole una ropa moderna que usaría para la fiesta de gala, el chico no pudo evitar simular una sonrisa por recordar algo.

Todas las ponys y Spike estaban en el comedor conversando hasta que llegaron Rarity y Max con su ropa nueva

Rarity: Chicas, aquí les presento al nuevo Max

Dijo esto apartándose para que ellas pudieran ver al chico, tenía un smoking blanco y sofisticado, junto con un sombrero de charlestón del mismo color, unos zapatos negros y puntiagudos, los pantalones eran largos y modernos y además de que llevaba un bastón de madera grueso y esbelto. Las chicas impresionadas de que un cerdo como Max se convirtiera en todo un caballero, el se acerco a Twilight

Twilight: Me impresionas humano, te ves único

Max: Si, con esta ropa me parezco a Michael Jackson

Twilight: ¿Quién es Michael Jackson?

Max: No lo se, creo que era un zapatero

Twilight estaba con su bellísimo traje de gala y a eso le encanto al chico, empezaron a tocar una música de Valls sincronizado por Octavia, Max se inclino y tomo el casco de la unicornio violeta

Max: Me concede esta pieza

Ella le sonrió y se sonrojo casi como un tomate y actuó de la misma manera que el

Twilight: Claro que si, señor

Los dos fueron a la pista de baile para danzar el uno al otro, Max pensaba con dudas

Max: (Carajo ¿Por qué me comporte así? No soy un caballero, si seguro una persona me viera apuesto que se rehería de mi sin pensarlo, pero aquí no hay nadie que te moleste y nada de que avergonzarse)

Pensó esbozando una sonrisa, luego sintió que la cabeza de Twilight se posaba en el pecho del muchacho, sonrojado de tener algo tibio en su pecho por poco se cae al bailar. Fluttershy estaba con Rarity hablando, se rieron y ella fue por un vaso de ponche, luego vio a Max bailando con Twilight y sintió algo en su pecho que la apretaba, era como algo que quería detener, pero ella es muy tímida y bondadosa para hacer eso, así que solo se fue de vuelta a Rarity. El baile término y los dos se fueron ruborizados a tomarse unos tragos separados, Max se tomo un ponche mientras que miraba a Fluttershy, estaba bella esa noche, ella le devolvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el lo estaba mirando, se asustaron y dieron la mirada hacía otro lado. Pinkie Pie se unió a un micrófono para hablarle a todos los ponys, aunque solo fueran 8 individuos

Pinkie Pai: ¡Hola a todos los ponys! ¡Díganme un HOLA muy fuerte!

Applejack: Emmm ¿Hola?

Pinkie Pai: ¡Así mis amigas! ¡Bien! ¡Esta será una fiesta especial! ¿Por qué?

Todos:…

Pinkie Pai: ¡Exacto! ¡Porque hoy abra juegos! ¡IU! ¡IU!

Las demás se emocionaron y gritaron, Max solo se preguntaba que raros juegos jugarían hoy, todos se sentaron alrededor de una botella en un simple círculo, este juego era muy conocido por Max: La botellita. El nunca ha jugado a este juego y ni menos con mujeres, esta sería la primera vez que lo jugaría, pensaba esto mientras se quitaba las prendas de menor importancia para jugar al juego, el sombrero, el traje y el bastón, quedando solo en camisa negra

Pinkie Pai: Bien, empiezas tu Twilight, a la persona que le toque eliges entre beso, armario y "Beso especial"

Max: (Demonios, en mi país las cosas no eran así, aquí es directo, espero que no me toque a mi, no me quiero besuquear con un animal, si le toca con una mujer puede que esto sea lesbianismo)

Pensaba esto con una sonrisa forzada, Twilight giro la botella girando rápidamente, volteo a la izquierda para encontrarse con Rarity que charlaba con Pinkie Pai, se volteo al otro lado para ver a Fluttershy que la estaba mirando, este como un rayo vuelve hace su mirada de antes a la botella, al lado de el se notaba que Fluttershy estaba nerviosa y sonrojada por el juego, en vista de Max creyó que en vez de ofrecerse al juego fue obligada a jugar. La botella empezaba a detenerse llamando la atención de todos, finalmente se detuvo mirando al frente de Max que este se ruborizo y miro al frente mirando a Twilight

Pinkie: ¡Que eliges Twi! ¡Beso, armario o "Beso especial"!

Twilight: Mmm, creo que elegiré: ¡Armario!

Max: Ay no

Murmuro consigo mismo, Rarity dudosa le pregunto

Rarity: ¿Qué dijo caballero?

Max: ¡Ay Si!

Twilight ayudo a levantar al humano asustado, lentamente empezó a caminar al armario mientras Twilight esperaba impaciente, trago saliva y daba un paso cada cinco segundos, Pinkie divertidamente lo empujo hacía al armario

Pinkie Pai: ¡No seas tímido! ¡Ve!…Abriremos esto en diez minutos ¡Que se diviertan!

El chico estaba lo más apartado posible de Twi, pero aún podían tocar sus calientes cuerpos debido a que el armario era muy poco espacioso, Max no supo porque, pero se excito al ver ese vientre morado y sudado, además de que los hermosos ojos violáceos de Twilight lo ponían nervioso y ardiente a la vez, ella con una mirada candente empezó a tocar el pecho del chico, era duro y esbelto, a ella le encantaba eso

Max: Emm, Twilight ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Ella comenzó a chupar el cuello de Max poniéndolo aún más nervioso, con el otro casco tocaba la virilidad del humano, estaba dura y caliente. El chico no podía evitar estar más nervioso, nunca ha pasado esto antes con una chica y ni menos con una pony

Twilight: Shhh, se lo que hiciste con Fluttershy esa noche, no le diré a nadie si me guardas un secreto

Dijo esto besándolo en la boca, el chico confundido se dejo llevar por la suave lengua de Twilight explorar su boca, el no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que fue lo que hizo esa noche con Fluttershy. La saliva de los dos se excedían en sus labios al punto de derramarse en sus barbillas y caer al suelo, las manos de Max exploraban las intimidades de la chica, ella gemía adentro de la boca del humano para no separarse de el. Twilight impaciente le bajo los pantalones y se poso sobre el

Twilight: Hagamos esto rápido ¿Si?

El chico no quería desvanecer su primera vez por lujuria, sino por amor, no quería que esto pasara en un armario al frente de ponys esperando los cinco minutos para que ellos salgan, tuvo que idearse alguna mentira para no hacer sexo con un animal

Max: No, no, no, no, creo que… ¡Es mi turno! Si, si, es mi turno de… de…de… ¡De darte! _Placer_

Ella se dejo impresionar haciendo una expresión de U en su boca, el chico se acerco a ella y la beso en los mojados labios de Twilight, el se separo de ella sonrojada y con los ojos entrecerrados de la excitación, pero le dio un enorme susto y un grito de sorpresa cuando el chico la levanto con los brazos dejando la cabeza de Max frente a la vagina de la pony. El grito preocupo a las chicas que estaban en frente de ellos sin la posibilidad de verlos

Pinkie Pie: ¿¡Pasa algo!? ¿¡A alguien le dio diarrea!?

Max: Emmm, no, no, es que vimos una cucaracha, nada más y nada menos

El chico trago saliva y empezó a lamer despacio y nervioso, Twilight comenzaba a relajarse de a poco, ella podía apreciar la ardiente lengua del chico lamer su coño húmedo, luego el muchacho entro su lengua adentro provocando gemir a la unicornio, la lengua del chico se sumergía en los adentros del coño de Twilight provocándole un éxtasis de placer, ella gemía mientras pedía más

Twilight: Ah, si, no pares, sigue

El chico seguía lamiendo, para el era un sabor delicioso y embriagador, este fue interrumpido cuando Twilight lo empujo al piso y ella se poso al lado de su pene erecto y ella lo tomo con su casco

Twilight: Ahora si

Max: (¡Ay no! no quiero perder mi virginidad así, siempre pensé que lo iba a hacer por amor, supongo que nadie pierde su virginidad por amor, tendré que redimirme)

Dijo cerrando los ojos por perder su ultima esperanza, pero el chico sintió como se iba abrir la puerta, así que rápidamente saco a Twilight de al medio y subió sus pantalones, la luz invadía su territorio, el chico se alivio

Max: Uf

Pinkie Pie: ¿Se divirtieron?

Los dos pasaron afuera y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, momentáneamente giraron la botella, el chico no se dio cuenta de quien lo hizo, pero sentía desde su profundo que pararía frente de el. Y así fue, la botella se detuvo en frente de el, entonces vio en todas partes para ver con quien le tocaba esta vez, no lo sabía hasta ver a Fluttershy sonrojada como un tomate y los ojos como platos, el chico expreso ese mutuo sentimiento

Pinkie pie: ¿Qué eliges Fluttershy? ¿Beso o "Beso especial"?

Ella miro al chico trepidante como un temblor interno en su estomago, ella solo volteo y se coloco nerviosa con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas diminutas, ella tartamudeaba chocando sus cascos con timidez

Fluttershy: Emmm…yo…bueno…elijo… ¿Beso?

Paso un buen rato después de eso, Max suspiró nervioso y lentamente se arrastro a la pegaso amarilla, ella, tímidamente se acerco al chico también, era como si dos niños de cinco años se fueran a besar por obligación, sin percatarse colisionaron sus sienes húmedas de presión, aterrorizados miraron a la anfitriona de la fiesta para escuchar su mandato

Pinkie Pie: ¿Entonces?…El beso

Los dos se voltearon para mirarse entre sí, estaban a centímetros de solo tocarse, el chico drogado respiraba ese suave aliento a frutas del bosque, sentía que la melena de ella lo enredaba en un sueño de nubes esponjosas con olor a rosas de tarde, esos labios húmedos calentaban al chico y lo dejaba inquieto, lentamente ella cerró esos ojos de primavera, Max tragó saliva desesperado e hizo lo mismo, tímidamente los dos alzaban sus labios, pero no sus rostros. Rainbow, impaciente se le ocurrió una idea, como un tigre acechando a su presa se escabullo entre los muebles para terminar arriba de los chicos volando con sus alas emplumadas, groseramente empujo las nucas de los dos acercándolos de una sola vez para conectar sus bocas.

No era un beso normal, era uno apasionado, aunque los dos estaban totalmente sorprendidos, sus bocas estaban abiertas reuniendo sus ardientes y mojadas lenguas se rozaban, pero sentían un ardor en sus mejillas y una sensación reconfortante en su corazón, como si una rosa se escondiera dentro de sus cuerpos y rozara todo rincón del cuerpo. Los dos enamorados no se dieron cuenta de que habían cerrado los ojos y de que Max había tomado su cintura de porcelana para frotarla, ella gimió dentro de la boca del chico y se dejo enrojecer sus mejillas.

Rainbow los aparto interrumpiendo su espacio de éxtasis

Rainbow Dash: ¡Hey, hey! Esto no es un prostíbulo

Los dos solamente se quedaron hipnotizados con la saliva del otro dentro de sus bocas, el sabor a amor y a dulce apasionado, Applejack se acerco a ellos para verlos de reojo, todos estaban quietos y pasmados de lo excitante que había pasado entre los dos

Applejack: Oigan, ya despierten tortolos ¿Se duermen con los ojos abiertos?

No respondieron ni una sola palabra, estaban perdidos en su propio mundo de suspensión aleatoria, era como si sus corazones se hubieran detenido, como si el alma de ellos estuviera más viva que la externa

Applejack: Si pudiera chasquear lo haría

La fiesta termino algo temprano, eran las 22:30 solamente, Fluttershy y Max fueron rumbo a casa de ella, en toda la corta travesía no dijeron una palabra de lo sucedido, estaban veces que querían hablar de un mínimo tema, pero se les quedaba la boca entumecida. Llegaron a casa algo avergonzados, Max se sentó en la cama cansado, la pegaso froto sus ojos con su casco, algo tierno para el humano

Max: Buena fiesta ¿No?

Ella se sorprendió de susto, luego respondió bajo como el rose de una flor por el viento

Fluttershy: Si, si…estuvo divertida

Max: Tienes unas amigas espectaculares ¿Lo sabías?

Ella le dio una sonrisa de gratitud, el chico se sonrojó y volteó al piso

Fluttershy: ¿Debiste tener amigos como ellas? ¿No?

El chico solo suspiró, volteó hacía la ventana para dejar caer una lágrima de sus ojos, la pegaso se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, lentamente se acerco al chico depresivo para calmarlo

Fluttershy: Perdón por si recordé algo de tu mundo, no quería hacerlo

Max: No es tu culpa, es mía…hay algo que tengo que contarte, Fluttershy

Dijo esto mirándola a los ojos suavemente

Max (Narrador): _No siempre fui alguien malhumorado y negativo, he, aunque cueste creerlo, antes era alguien feliz y tenía un alma inquieta_, _todavía puedo recordar ese jueves, ese maldito jueves_

JUEVES 28 DE ABRIL, 2011

La sala de música estaba muy activa ese día, todos estaban tocando algún instrumento o simplemente bailando pasos extraños, Max se divertía con una niña, tenía un cabello negro y rico como el cavia, una piel cubana y una frente de luna, ojos de chocolate de leche y una apariencia media delgada. Ella se reía junto con Max que el también compartía carcajadas de felicidad, incluso el profesor sonreía ese día con los dientes cerrados, el chico hacía caras tontas solo para escuchar esa drogadicta risa de oro

Max (Narrador): _Tuve amigos únicos en mi vida, eran fantásticos, Catalina, era mi amigui, mi amiga especial. Era la persona más linda que conocí, yo la hacía sonreír en los días más nublados. Pero no podía hacerme sonreír a mi mismo_

Una profesora entro a la sala de momento, estaba sudando y jadeaba con una mirada apenada

Profesora: Necesito a Max Brañas

El profesor miro al niño, este solo se levanto erguido y con un tono español

Max: Allá voy zeñorita

Todos rieron, excepto la profesora que tenía la misma mirada. Después de evitar salas llegaron a la oficina de la secretaría, abrieron la puerta, el chico cambio su cara de felicidad a una de suspenso. Su madre sentada en la silla estaba escondiendo sus sollozos en su cartera, la psicopedagoga le ordeno que pasara adelante, Max asustado se sentó al lado de su madre, su corazón se volvía frenético haciendo que su respiración se agitara pensando por si algún grave error había cometido en la escuela, la señora lo sacudió de sus pensamientos con palabras sensibles

Psicopedagoga: Max, tenemos que contarte algo, sucedió ayer…Tu padre…

El chico se asusto

Psicopedagoga: …Falleció…se ahorco en la mañana

Max: (Narrador): _Juré que en ese momento mi corazón se había detenido, mi respiración cesó y no parpadeaba _

El muchacho exploto en llanto en el regazo de su madre mientras ella le frotaba el cabello mientras se expresaba en dolor y lágrimas

Max: Noo *Snif* Snif* Papá *Snif*

Max (Narrador): _Al día siguiente no supe quien era, me miraba al espejo y me sentía desconocido, no estaba feliz, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Mi amigui se preocupaba por mí, pero no le hacía caso, pero un día fue el donde me sentí más miserable que nunca_

Era recreo, Max estaba sentado en una banquilla con una cara larga y los ojos en la tierra, además de las manos unidas, su amiga se sentó junto a el para animarlo

Cata: Max, se como es perder alguien querido, pero, no puedes estar así todo el tiempo, tu no eres así, te conozco bien

No respondió, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos de pena insoportable

Cata: Yo se que puedes levantarte, eres alguien perseverante y…

Max: Déjame solo

Se frustró levantándose del banquillo, ella lo tomo del antebrazo y le hablo aconsejándolo

Cata: Max…

Max: ¡No me toques!

Dijo empujándola a la sucia tierra

Max: ¡Crees que la maldita vida es solo alegría y risas! ¡No! ¡Siempre pierdes lo que más amas en tu vida! ¡Y te tienes que acostumbrar a esta mierda por siempre!

Ella solo lo veía atemorizada y con el brazo como escudo, el chico no se percato de que la había tirado al suelo como un animal, vio sus manos preguntándose: ¿En qué se convirtió?

Max: Desde ese día no nos hablamos hasta que cambie de colegio, odiaba mi vida, pero que le podía hacer, siempre tenía el deseo de suicidarme, pero no quería ser como mi padre. Para colmo, mi madre murió el día de mi cumpleaños, no el mejor regalo de todos. Cada semana, me cortaba con cuchillos los brazos, para ver si se calmaba algo de mi dolor

Dijo esto subiendo sus mangas para demostrar las cicatrices de su pasado, algunas eran largas y estremecedoras, otras eran cortas y casi invisibles. Fluttershy por poco se desmaya de ver una masacre de tal magnitud, ella froto sus brazos montañosos para sentir esas cicatrices deformes de pesadilla

Max: Yo…Apuesto a que pensabas que me esperaba alguna persona importante en casa…Pero no tengo a nadie, no tengo padres, no tengo amigos, no tengo familia. …Nadie me quiere

Luego sintió algo en sus manos solitarias, era algo caliente y suave, vio abajo para ver los cascos de Fluttershy rozar con sus manos, luego la vio a ella, le daba una sonrisa cálida como el mismo sol

Fluttershy: Yo si te quiero…Max

El muchacho, por alguna razón sonrió, sentía algo cálido y reconfortante en su corazón que no lo sentía hace años, no sabía porque su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, y estaba sudando, pero no estaba hediondo. Luego vio a Fluttershy, estaba sonriendo con su boca de ángel y tenía las mejillas rojas de calor, el, nervioso froto sus manos en la mejilla de ella, solo la hizo sonrojarse más de lo normal, suavemente el chico la empujó hacía la cama para completar su nido de amor.

Max despertó sin ninguna prenda puesta, abrió los ojos, pero no se levanto debido a su flojera, se volteó de la cama para encontrarse con el suave mañanero aliento de Fluttershy y su cabello de cascada rosado, el muchacho sentía una relajación total en su cuerpo, pero algo estaba mal en la historia RECORDÓ QUE TENÍA QUE IRSE ESE MISMO DÍA.

Estaba claro ahora que Max no quería dejar este mundo para volver a una pocilga viviente, si o si necesitaba una inteligente idea que requeriría táctica y cerebro, y de un momento a otro pudo ingeniarse una estupenda idea: ¡Romper la máquina a añicos! Wiiiiiiiii

Lentamente, el humano se levantó lentamente de la cama para poder vestirse e ir en dirección al árbol de Twilight

Ya en casa de Twilight, tenía que idearse la forma de entrar sigilosamente

Max: Esta bien, son seis y media de la mañana, sin duda debe estar dormida. Creo que puedo ir por la parte de arriba del árbol, solo necesito unas palancas, tres cuerdas, cinco huinchas, un alfiler y tres cebras…Ah, la puerta esta abierta

En ese preciso momento entra cautelosamente para no despertar a nadie presente, vio a Spike dormir en su mini cuna y divisó a Twilight durmiendo en el piso de arriba. De puntitas subió a las escaleras para encontrase en el balcón la gran máquina futurista (No se tanto de maquinaria, solo digamos que tiene una de esas antenas gigantes, como las de la Nasa) El chico la vio impresionado, como una unicornio podía crear una máquina de esa manera. Sin esperar un segundo más destrozó la máquina a pedazos con sus manos destructivas, luego de unas dos horas lo único que quedaba del aparato eran escombros, victorioso, se sacudió las manos llenas de polvo

Max: Bien, supongo que eso asegurara mi estadía aquí, ahora solo tengo que irme de…

De un momento a otro se escucharon ecos en la planta de abajo

Twilight: Bonita mañana ¿No Spike?

Spike: ¿Quieres qué te haga el desayuno Twilight?

Twilight: No, gracias. Iré a ver como esta el artilugio

Max: Ay, centellas (Wo, es una de las pocas veces que no digo groserías como conshetumadre o esas cosas, este lugar si que te cambia)

El muchacho no tenía ninguna escapatoria y cada vez se escuchaban los pequeños trotes de la unicornio violácea

Max: Espero que solo sea segunda y ultima vez que haga esto ¡AQUÍ VOY!

Expresó sus ultimas palabras al lanzarse del balcón y caer a la rígida tierra

Twilight: ¿Qué fue eso Spike?

Se escucho desde arriba de la casa del árbol

Spike: No lo se, quizá fue un ave perdida

Twilight: ¿Estás seguro?

Max: ¡Tue! ¡Tue!

Spike: Muy seguro

Llegó el tenso momento en donde se elegiría llevar al humano donde pertenece, todas estaban reunidas en el centro de Ponyville, Fluttershy estaba un poco pensativa y con una mirada afligida hacía el artefacto tecnológico, el homínido solo estaba relajado y despreocupándose. Twilight se centró en el lugar con su artilugio desconocido para muchos ponys y criaturas de esta utopía

Twilight: Finalmente la máquina esta terminada, de verdad me esforcé muchísimo en imitar la tecnología humana ¿Sabían qué hay aparatos en dónde ven gente totalmente desnuda?

Todas: ¡Iuuuu!

Max: ¡Hey, Hey! Eso no es tan malo

Gritó el chico taimado, la unicornio de morado trato de razonar con el chico

Twilight: Max ¿Estás seguro qué quieres volver? No tenemos problemas en que te quedes

Max: No importa Twi, iré a donde el "homínido" pertenece. A menos que ocurra algo con esa máquina, ji, ji, ji.

Todos lo miraron un poco extrañados

Max: ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?

Twilight: Muy bien mis espectadores, sin más preámbulos, les presento: La ciencia

Sin interrupciones encendió el confuso artefacto, pero de un modo inusual le salieron chispas por los engranajes y empezó a exhalar humo oscuro. Twilight se cubrió con los cascos a causa del humo, el chico río espiadamente y Fluttershy se alegró

Applejack: ¿Es normal qué ocurra eso?

Max: Oh, lo siento Twilight por hacerte perder el tiempo. Mmm, bueno, será; vámonos a casa amigas…

Twilight: Ta-ta-ta-ta

Exclamó rápidamente la unicornio para detener al muchacho

Twilight: Aún no te decepciones humano…

Max: ¿Qué aún no te aprendes mi nombre?

Murmuró

Twilight: Algo me decía que por mi mala suerte algo intervendría en tu escape. Para eso copié la misma máquina TA-DA

Max: ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Por qué siempre me ocurre lo mismo?

Twilight: Despídete de tus amigas Max

Las ponys afligidas se despidieron de él una por una

Pinkie Pie: Que tengas buen viaje, amigui

Rainbow Dash: Que te valla bien, idiota

Le dijo varonilmente mientras le daba un leve y lento golpe de su casco, pero no demostraba tan felicidad como en sus palabras, el se acercó a la unicornio nevada

Rarity: Mmh, me imagino que encontrarás otra estilista para tus ropajes ¿No?

El chico se preparo para seguir, pero ella lo interrumpió

Rarity: ¡Espera no! ¿Cómo creías que te iba a dejar sin ropas ejemplares de mi talento?

Dice alardeando mientras le otorgaba trajes inigualables que llevar a su mundo, luego, se despidió de Twilight dándole un abrazo, pero después vio a Fluttershy estancado ahí, mirándolo, Max sentía el grande deseo de abrazarla, pero por alguna razón sintió una personalidad tímida en él. No hizo nada más que irse al portal que lo amenazaba ir a ese basurero que nació, vio el portal en frente de el y veía la supuesta casa donde debía entregar esa supuesta pizza, alzó la mano hacía adelante para ver que atravesaba el agujero.

Dio un paso hacía adelante y pudo escuchar un suspiro de Fluttershy, aunque estuviera a más de tres metros de ella, iba a realizar el ultimo paso que le daba la bienvenida al mundo en el que nació. Pero se detuvo y volteó hacía las ponys

Max: Esperen un momento ¿Por qué me tengo que ir? Si esta es mi familia

Twilight: ¿De qué estas hablando? Se supone que tu familia esta ahí, en la tierra y que son igual a ti

Dijo acercándose a el

Max: ¿Es qué no le entienden? ¿Para qué volver si nadie de ahí me esta esperando? Piénsenlo. Rarity es mi estilista de trajes y es la mejor que conozco en este mundo y en el otro; Pinkie Pie es como mi amigui y la mejor amiga que te hace feliz en el día más lluvioso; Rainbow Dash es la mejor atleta que he conocido, como si ella fuera mi entrenadora; Applejack es una gran granjera y la mejor cultivadora de manzanas en el mundo; Twilight…es Twilight. Y Fluttershy

Dijo mirándola a ella y acercándose con cada palabra

Max: Fluttershy es mi todo, me hace recordar todo lo bueno que tuve en mi antiguo universo, ella me hace sentir único aquí, siento que aunque fuéramos de distintos universos el destino nos puso aquí. Seguiría viviendo en mi propio infierno si no fuera por ella.

Esta vez estaba a centímetros de ella sintiendo la respiración agitada de Fluttershy

Max: Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida

El la besó para sentir sus labios conectar con los suyos, no le importaba si estaban todas las ponys viendo como se besaban y tocaban. Todas estaban felices por la inesperada decisión del humano, es decir, de Max

Rainbow Dash: Hmp, igual me la chupó

Murmuró en voz baja la pegaso celeste. Supo que el chico que este era su lugar, mientras daba algunas lagrimas de alegría, el estaba en su lugar finalmente, con su nueva familia

Max estaba sentado en esas sillas de dentista (No tengo ni puta idea de cómo se llaman), trataban de hacerle un tatuaje en el hombro, por seguridad sus muñecas estaban aseguradas por unas especies de cadenas, lo estaba atendiendo un pony doctor con una especie de diminuto taladro en su casco

Doctor: Esta bien Max, tengo que ser franco contigo: Jamás en mi vida he realizado un experimento de tal magnitud ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?

Max: Transparente

Dijo mientras tomó el casco de Fluttershy

Doctor: Muy bien, no será mi culpa si te mueres

Murmuró las últimas palabras

Max: ¿Qué?

Doctor: Que estarás bien

Le reitero mientras preparaba la herramienta

Doctor: No te vayas a mover, no quiero provocar una hemorragia

Max: ¿Qué?

Doctor: Que no quiero que te excites

Dijo encendiendo la pequeña maquinaria provocando sonar un muy agudo sonido, casi como el taladro de los dentistas, sin compasión taladró dentro de la piel de Max llegando a dolerle un poco

Max: ¡Aaaaaaaaa! ¡CONSHETUMADRE! ¡DETENTE MIERDA!

Doctor: ¡Ya! ¡Ya! Me detuve, pero tengo que seguir, no puedo dejar a la mitad este trabajo

Max: Ok, ok. Siga, uuu

Fluttershy: ¿Seguro qué quieres hacer esto amor?

Max: Tengo que hacerlo, si me quedare aquí tengo que respetar sus reglas Ponyvillianas o como sea que se diga aquí

El pony doctor procedió al tratamiento dándole unos severos dolores al muchacho

Max: ¡AAAAAAA! ¡PUTA MIERDA! ¡SI QUE DUELE CARAJO!

Doctor: Ya estamos terminando Max, falta muy poco

Decía mientras procesaba el eterno trabajo

Doctor: Yyyy ¡Termine! Muy bien ya esta Max, puedes verla

Dijo en cuanto al chico veía su nueva cutie mark en su hombro izquierdo, aunque no lo crean, eran dos letras unidas, una x y una d en mayúsculas: XD

Simbolizaba la suprema risa de los rostros afligidos, Fluttershy y Max veían complacidos que el chico ya tenía una cutie mark, los dos unieron sus rostros para acariciarse el uno al otro, pero el doctor los interrumpió

Doctor: Excelente, ahora solo falta el otro hombro

Espetó el pony, Max no tuvo otra expresión más que abrir los ojos como huevos fritos, y solo pudo especular una palabra al respecto

Max: Mierda

**Fin**

**Hola a todos, perdonen muchísisimo si me demore mucho en completar este capítulo, además de no crear la escena de sexo. Lo siento por si no pude, es que, no se porque, pero no me sentía a gusto escribiendo esa escena. Pero al menos la publique, mejor tarde que nunca, comente por si tienen algún gusto o queja al respecto, gracias por leer mi novela**

**Atte: Gavrilio The Princip **


End file.
